Hecatoncheir (summon)
Hecatoncheir is Vanille's Eidolon in Final Fantasy XIII. He is an earth-elemental creature with multiple arms. Hecatoncheir's summon ability is Gaian Salvo. Profile Hecatoncheir is a dark teal humanoid with red accents with numerous arms—two pairs of arms near his chest, eight arms on his upper back, and around eight pairs positioned in a circle at the sides. The writing on Hecatoncheir and his summon symbol reads (in Latin written in Etro script): :By the grace of Etro, arise great and mighty giant. Come forth, thee who shoulders the sky. :A name in blood, a pact of strength. Hecatoncheir shall rise, his bond eternal and unyielding. :Hands that purge impurity. Arms that harbor strength. Story Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons reside in Valhalla, the middle realm between the mortal realm and the unseen realm of the dead. They respond to Goddess Etro, who reigns this realm and sends the Eidolons out to l'Cie who struggle with their Focus. Fang becomes suspicious that Vanille is hiding something from her, and confronts Vanille about their past. To get the truth out of her, Fang lies and says that she remembers the events surrounding their original Focus. She claims she was the one who became Ragnarok and scarred Cocoon many centuries ago in the War of Transgression, not Vanille. Although Vanille knows the truth, she tries to deny it. As if to punish her for twisting the truth and put an end to her lies, Hecatoncheir is summoned by Vanille's distress. Fang interprets this as a sign of truth and Vanille admits that Fang was the one who transformed into Ragnarok and laid waste to Cocoon. Hecatoncheir then battles Vanille and Fang, as a test to prove Vanille's strength to him. Afterward, Vanille breaks down into tears, saying she did not want Fang to bear the guilt of the beast's bloody rampage, and Fang forgives her. Vanille rides Hecatoncheir in Gestalt Mode when the party returns to Cocoon and emerge out of a gate above Eden, crashing a grand prix. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII When Lightning calls for help the Eidolons, along with her former friends and allies, they answer, and aid her in defeating Bhunivelze. As the souls of humanity travel to the new world born after Nova Chrysalia's destruction, the Eidolons bid farewell to their old companions before fading away. Gameplay Boss Vanille and Fang face Hecatoncheir as a boss in Mah'habara Subterra, as a test to prove Vanille's strength to him. Hecatoncheir is the last Eidolon fought. Summon Hecatoncheir is Earth-elemental and the only Eidolon with the Quake ability. He is the only Eidolon that does not have Curaga, meaning Vanille must heal herself. Vanille's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges, inflicting and removing status ailments and restoring HP. In Gestalt Mode, Hecatoncheir transforms into a Magitek Armor, quadrupedal mech with four machine gun turrets that Vanille can ride. Hecatoncheir's gameplay concept is Shooting Blaster, and its Gestalt Mode attacks are ranged and place an emphasis on the enemies' positions in the battle. Hecatoncheir ignores physical and magical defense and, despite not having a name for the ability, such as Penetration used by Odin, Shiva, and Brynhildr, possesses an attribute which similarly reduces all resistance and immunity to elements to no resistance. Stats Hecatoncheir has 6 ATB slots. Abilities Gestalt Mode Other appearances Final Fantasy Dimensions II Hecatoncheir is an high-ranked earth-elemental summon whose design is based on its appearance from Final Fantasy XIII. Hecatoncheir's special ability is Gaian Salvo, which deals earth-elemental damage to all enemies. Summoning Hecatoncheir costs 3 points from the Consumption Gauge. Depending on the summon's type and rank, the user is able to learn the following abilities: FFLTnS Hecatoncheir.png|Hecatoncheir's Signet (Rank 5). FFLTnS Hecatoncheir Alt1.png|Hecatoncheir's Signet (Rank 6). FFLTnS Hecatoncheir Alt2.png|Hecatoncheir's Signet (Rank 7). Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Hecatoncheir is a summon whose Gaian Salvo turns the stage bravery to zero. He takes the appearance from his concept artwork. He can be purchased from the secret Moogle Shop within the Land of Discord during Scenario 000 for 1,000 KP. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB Aerial Tackle - Vanille SR.png|Aerial Tackle (SR). FFAB Aerial Tackle - Vanille SR+.png|Aerial Tackle (SR+). FFAB Hurricane Kick - Vanille SSR.png|Hurricane Kick (SSR). FFAB Piercing Ray - Vanille SSR.png|Piercing Ray (SSR). FFAB Hurricane Kick - Vanille SSR+.png|Hurricane Kick (SSR+). FFAB Piercing Ray - Vanille SSR+.png|Piercing Ray (SSR+). FFAB Gaian Salvo - Vanille UR.png|Gaian Salvo (UR). FFAB Gaian Salvo - Vanille UR+.png|Gaian Salvo (UR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Mobius Final Fantasy Hecatoncheir appears as an ability card and as an enemy boss during the Final Fantasy XIII collaboration event. Mobius - Summon Hecatoncheir R5 Ability Card.png|Rank 5 ability card. Mobius Hecatoncheir FFXIII.png|Hecatoncheir encountered during the Final Fantasy XIII collaboration event. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Hecatoncheir in his Gestalt Mode render appears on earth-elemental cards. Hecatoncheir TCG.png|Trading card. Hecatoncheir2 TCG.png|Trading card. Triple Triad Hecatoncheir appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 273a Hecatoncheir.png|Hecatoncheir with Vanille. 273b Hecatoncheir.png|Hecatoncheir with Vanille. 273c Hecatoncheir.png|Hecatoncheir with Vanille. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Guardian Cross Hecatoncheir appears as an obtainable card. Gallery ;Concept art Hecatoncheir concept.png|Concept art. Hecatoncheir gestalt concept.png|Gestalt mode concept. Hecatoncheir summon symbol.png|Summon emblem concept. Hecatoncheir summon concept.png|Summon animation concept. VanilleHecatonConcept.png|Concept art of Vanille and Hecatoncheir. ;Screenshots FFXIII Hecatoncheir Close-up.png|Summoning Hecatoncheir. Hecatoncheir003.jpg|Vanille commands her Eidolon. Hecatoncheir earth attack.jpg|Hecatoncheir in battle. Hecatoncheir gestalt.jpg|Hecatoncheir Gestalt Mode. Hecatoncheir in gestalt mode.jpg|Hecatoncheir's Gestalt Mode. Etymology Trivia *A question in Brain Blast in Final Fantasy XIII-2 says that Magitek Armor is the "vehicle" that Hecatoncheir transforms into in Gestalt Mode. *Vanille's pose on top of Hecatoncheir's Gestalt resembles Rikku and her Machina Maw dressphere from Final Fantasy X-2. *Vanille almost always calls him Hecaton. However, she does rarely say Hecatoncheir, pronouncing it "Hec-a-ton-care". *Due to the serious nature of the battle, Vanille uses alternative lines related to Hecaton during the final boss battle (for example, Vanille summons him by calling out his full name, in addition to using an alternative set of attack lines during the final battle). *Ragnarok's complete form resembles a fusion of Bahamut and Hecatoncheir, Fang and Vanille's respective Eidolons. de:Hekatoncheir (FFXIII) pl:Hecatoncheir (Final Fantasy XIII) ru:Гекатонхейр (призыв) Category:Eidolons in Final Fantasy XIII